fightingbladefandomcom-20200213-history
Class and Job System
A database containing all FBO classes can be found: Here Fighting Blade offers a wide variety of classes and jobs, with literally hundreds of unique linear routes and thousands more class combinations. In general, a player starts with the class "Jobless", then advances into one of the basic classes. From there, the sky is the limit as they can then advance into several options springing from the class or branch out into new ones. Nothing good can be attained without effort, though, and the more advanced a class is, the harder it is to join its ranks. Sometimes special quests or a large number of activities must be done to attain a higher level class in addition to level and skill requirements. However, the rewards are many, not least of which is the pride it brings to bear a new title. Some classes, primarily the end-tier classes, are mutually exclusive. For instance, you cannot be a God and a Devil at the same time. However, the vast majority of the tree is open to mix and match. The sheer lifespan required to obtain a myriad of classes is beyond the scope of most people, however, let alone the skill needed to master each class. Classes are divided into 5 tiers: 1, 2, 3, 4, and End Tier. Not all classes from a higher tier are superior to those of a lower tier, but this tier system reflects the progression of the classes available. For example, a tier 2 angel is usually much stronger than a tier 3 knight of equal level. This is because an angel can come from a tier 1 jobless player, while knights tend to come from tier 2 warriors, etc. However, it is much more difficult to become an angel as well, so it is not automatically better to jump straight to a tougher class. The main tier 1 class is Jobless, which hosts the main class tree. Others include child, plant, monster, etc. Tier 2 classes are "entry level" classes. They are not difficult to get into, and do not require a great amount of skill to learn. Common examples are Warrior, Scholar, Magician, and Scout. Tier 3 classes are "development" classes. These require some dedication, but most people (players and npcs) will achieve this level of class during their lifetime. Examples are Hunter, Druid, and Engineer. Tier 4 classes are specialization classes. These require a great amount of skill and determination to achieve, as they require at least specialized skill set, if not many. Nobody should be unable to achieve this class given enough time and dedication, but many NPCs either die too early or don't possess the ambition. Examples of this tier include Assassin, Mad Scientist, High Priest, and Warlord. End Tier classes represent the elite in whatever field they are in. Logically, this includes a very small portion of the population, and also takes an extreme amount of effort to achieve. These classes don't have any other classes that advance from them. Some examples are: Mecha, Rock Star Legend, King, Time Lord, and God. In short, there are a ton of classes, and the stronger they are, the harder it is to attain them.